Totally Different
by ImaginationPen
Summary: After being bullied at her previous school Miriam Malfoy joins Hogwarts were her twin brother Draco goes, but when she sees Harry on the train she knows that Hogwarts may just be the place for her.
1. Prologue

Totally Different

My name is Miriam Angela Malfoy. Don't judge me, especially by the name. My family sucks and everyone hates me because of my surname great! Anyway, I've just turned 12 I spent my first year of school at Durmstrang but I got bullied by Suzan, Jakob and the rest of their gang aka. the whole school :( So after spending a year there I convinced my mother to send me to Hogwarts which is where my twin goes.

I have caramel hair that falls down to my waist and deep blue eyes. I don't have any other siblings except from Draco and I live in a manor house with my parents (who are both Death Eaters) Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

My hobbies/ talents are drawing and painting, playing the piano and cooking. Not to mention incredibly clever but I hide it most of the time.

Well, I guess I should tell you about my life at Hogwarts and I'm telling you, it might take a while.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

www. polyvore .com cgi/set?id=90878722 – Outfit (ignore spaces)

It was a beautiful day, the sky a baby blue and a few candyfloss clouds swam among it. Four figures walked with two trollies along the platform; there was a man with long straight blonde hair, a lady with blonde hair and black streaks and two children, both blonde. The assortment of luggage on the trollies was peculiar as there were two owls, one a screech owl and the other a pygmy owl, two huge trunks and (on the boys) a broomstick. People on the platform stared at them as they strode past but quickly averted their eyes. Then suddenly they had gone, last seen standing right next to the barrier between nine and ten.

"Where do we put the luggage?" I asked my brother, it was my first time here so I hadn't got a clue but, as always, my brother looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Follow me." He said as he glided along the platform as I ran to keep up. "Oi you!" he yelled, "Take this for us will ya!" and he walked off. "Sorry." I said, "He's so inconsiderate." And I rushed after my brother, leaving the poor dishevelled wizard behind.

"Be careful Draco" crooned Mum, "If any one gives you the slightest bit of trouble tell me and I'll tell Dumbledore." "Keep an eye on Potter as well," Dad added, "If he's up to no good tell me immediately." "Yes Father, I will." Why did he always have to act like a little ray of sunshine when they were around? "Miriam? Look after yourself and good luck." Mum said. "By the way, if you're not in Slytherin I'll disown you. No pressure." Muttered Dad only so I could hear it, but before I could reply they had gone. "I'm going to find Crabbe and Goyle see you at school." and he went off, leaving me standing like a dope in the middle of the platform. _Great! _I thought. _I'm just going to get on the train and find a compartment sand get to school by myself am I? Thanks Bro, very much appreciated. _And I entered the train.

It was very crowded on the train and I had to squeeze through lots of people until I found an empty compartment, I sat down and began to think about what my father had said '_If you're not in Slytherin I'll disown you._' What were the aspects of Slytherin again? Determined to prove themselves… and…what was it? Evil, Sounded right to me. But I wasn't exactly determined and I wasn't evil. Was i? Just then 3 people walked into the compartment, "Um… Do you mind if we sit here with you, I mean not with you. I mean not with you there with you there but in the carriage with you… " He trailed off, he was alarmingly cute. Black hair flopped over his sparkling green eyes and I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. "Of course not! That would be great, umm I mean that would be nice…" _Pull yourself together Miriam._

As they sat down in the compartment I realised that the boy with black hair had a lighting shaped scar on his forehead. "Y-You're Harry Potter. Aren't you?" I stammered. "Yeah, that's me!" he said with a dazzling smile. _I can't believe this. _I thought,_ I'm falling for my brother's worst enemy!? _"Excuse me."I muttered and hastily rushed out of the compartment.

As I walked down the corridor, looking for a compartment I thought to myself_ Not him! Not him, anyone but him! _But it was no use; I was completely smitten with Potter. _Dang it! _Just then, someone very blonde and very familiar walked straight into me. "Hey!" I called "Watch were you're going!" just then I realised it was Draco and his two gorillas Crabbe and Goyle. "Someone's mouthy today," he smirked "there's a compartment that's empty down there." I gave him a nod and walked on. I do hate my brother.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Great Hall was huge, and finely decorated. The ceiling looked like the sky and candles hung, suspended in mid-air, above four long tables. One for each house: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. On the Slytherin I saw my brother grin at me and give me the thumbs up. He was grinning at me? The mysteries of my brother. I glanced at the Gryffindor table and I saw Harry beaming and Hermione and Ron giving encouraging smiles. I walked up to the stool.

"Welcome! Welcome! Today we have a new student entering our second year 'Miriam Angela Malfoy'." Announced Dumbledore, as he said 'Malfoy' a ripple of voices issued across the hall 'Malfoy? As in Draco Malfoy?!" "Draco has a sister?" Harry looked at me with shock on his face, I felt a flush creep up my cheeks. Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I sat on the stool, nervously twiddling my fingers until Professor McGonagall put on the hat.

"Such loyalty!" it barked, "Loyal to your family and your friends. Courage and Bravery overwhelm you, immense wisdom but you are also determined to prove yourself." "Please, I have to be in Slytherin, I have to!" I silently begged. "But you wouldn't do well there." "Please…" "Better be…" "Please!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall was silent everyone stared at me open mouthed, if they do that much longer they'll attract flies! I thought. I glanced over to my brother. He wasn't looking at me but I could tell he was disgusted, ashamed. I rushed over to the Gryffindor and sat next to Hermione. Everyone was still staring. "One way to get attention I s'pose" I mumbled.

Shortly after the first years had been sorted and seated the feast began. I sat there in silence going over what my father had said on the platform "By the way, if you're not in Slytherin I'll disown you…", what would they say when they found out "I'm disgusted! Don't come back home for the summer or I'll hex you!" "You betrayed us!" "Filth!" A tear rolled down my cheek but I hurriedly wiped it away. "Are you alright?" said a boy, I looked up saw that it was Harry looked down and nodded. The vegetable pie suddenly wasn't so inviting. I felt sick…


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

www. polyvore cgi/set?id=91108176 – Uniform (ignore spaces)

The day has definitely been eventful I thought as I pulled my pyjamas out of my bag. I gave a final last pull and my t-shirt came free but so did a little black diary. I looked at it and looked inside, empty. Probably a present from mum or something and put it back in my case. I was too tired to write anything now.

_The first week of school went smoothly, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions being a particular favourite, even though we had Snape for potions (who I dislike but you get used to seeing him around seeing as he's a death eater too), though our DADA teacher is diabolical. He's called Gildoroy Lockheart and he's won ''Witch Weekly's' Most-Charming-Smile Award 5 times and he goes on and on about it. _

_First lesson we had to take a quiz on him, I got 100% only because I had read his books on the Train as I was bored, but then he let loose Cornish Pixies. It was so fun, poor Neville got hung on the Candelabra and Lockhart's wand was chucked out of the window, soon enough there was just me, Neville, Ron, Hermione and Harry left in the class because the rest had ran off. "Well, I'll ask you 5 to just nip the rest into the rest of them back into their cage!" yelled Lockheart and he swiftly locked himself in his office. "Why is it always me?" complained Neville still swinging from the Candelabra. "I have no idea." Replied Harry, soon enough we had them back into the cage. I must say that was the highlight of the week. _

The morning was crisp and clear but very chilly, it was still too early to go to the Great Hall to have breakfast so I got dressed and decided to go and explore the grounds. But I hadn't gotten as far as the portrait hole before I saw Harry and Ron looking extremely tired. "Hey guys! Where are you going?" I called out, Harry turned around I blushed he did look rather attractive in his quidditch uniform. "We're – I'm going to Quidditch practice. Ron's just tagging along as always." "Oh. Can I come? I do love Quidditch!" Harry smiled "Sure!" he said and as three we walked down to the pitch, but when we arrived there was a huge commotion. "But I booked the pitch especially for us this morning!" said a boy who I was assuming to be the Gryffindor captain. "Yeah?" Said a beefy guy, who I was assuming to be the Slytherin captain, "We 'ave special permission fro' Professa Snape so we can train our new Seeker!" "You have a new seeker?" said Wood (having just been informed by Harry); just then a familiar blonde headed boy appeared in front of the group. "Yeah, that's me! Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." At those words everyone turned to stare not at him but at me. I went completely red. "Hello. Sister," he said emphasizing the Sister "Long time no see, Oh wait! I don't want to see you, you filthy traitor!" "You'll pay for that Malfoy!" "Ron don't!" "Eat Slugs!" He shouted, pointing at him with his broken wand, the jinx back fired and Ron was flung backwards, just as Hermione joined the already very large crowd. "What's going on?" she asked. "None of your business Mudblood!" sneered Malfoy and they stalked off, meanwhile Ron had just started hurling up Slugs. "Eeew!" I grimaced, as one slithered out his mouth. "Let's take him to Hagrid's, he'll sort him out!" suggested Harry and the four of us traipsed down the hill.

When Ron had coughed up the last slug, we went up to the castle just in time for lunch. "Just in time!" Ron exclaimed, "I'm starving!" me, Harry and Hermione looked at him in utter astonishment. "What?" he asked sceptically and walked into the hall, closely followed by Harry and Hermione. I wasn't particularly hungry so I made my way up to the common room, I was just about to sit down and read '_Travels with Trolls_' and I remembered the diary in my suitcase. I ought to write in that, I thought Mum might get offended if I don't and I climbed upstairs till I got to my dormitory. After rooting around I managed to fish it out the bottom of my bag, I opened it up got out my quill and wrote down the date it disappeared, was this some type of a joke? Just then I saw writing come onto the page.

'Who are you?' I stared at the writing in awe and then answered, 'Miriam Angela Malfoy. Who are you?' 'My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is nice to meet you Miriam. So what is going on at the moment?' I had no idea of what happened afterwards except that I told Tom absolutely everything.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry's P.O.V –

I hadn't seen Miriam in hours. Maybe we left her at Hagrid's. I don't know all I know is that I miss her face, especially her eyes.

"Hey!" I said, stopping abruptly "Did you hear that?" "Hear what?" asked Hermione, "The voice." Suddenly I was chasing it, '_…rip …tear …kill … so hungry… for so long… kill… time to kill… I smell blood… I SMELL BLOOD!'_

We ran around the corner and then we saw it… On the wall was writing.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE!_

The writing was red. Blood red. Blood red because it had been written in blood! And hanging of a torch next to it was Mrs Norris, the caretaker's cat. Just then a whole bunch of students came round the corner, everyone stopped and stared. Percy Weasley glared at us "What have you done?!" he mouthed to us.

"Make way! Excuse me! Please! MOVE!" it was Professor Dumbledore; he took one glance at the writing then at the cat. "Everyone is to go to their dormitories immediately!" then he added "Potter, Weasley, Granger. Come with me." We all walked up to his office, closely followed by Professor McGonagall, Snape, Lockhart and Filch.

"What has he done!? He's killed my cat! I want to see some punishment!" "Argus, settle down, she has not been killed, merely petrified." Soothed Dumbledore, "So it's true!" exclaimed McGonagall "The Chamber of Secrets really has opened?" "It was him! He did it!" screeched Filch. "If I must say professor, it seems that Potter and his friends were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Defended Snape, I looked at him in disbelief, he was defending us!? "Don't worry. Madam Sprout has a few mandrakes that just need maturing and then we can make a restorative to bring her back. Mr Potter, Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, you are dismissed"

As we walked down the corridor Ron said "I wish she was dead." Hermione glared at him, "Just kidding! Kidding!" he added hastily and we headed back to the common room.

Miriam's P.O.V –

"Where were you?" asked Ron, "How can you not know any of this?" I looked at him _to be honest I_ thought _where had I been? _"Umm… I was up here. I wasn't hungry." Harry looked at me concerned "Are you sure?" _Awe, he's concerned for me that's so sweet- Pull yourself together Miriam. You __can't __fall for him! _"You didn't exactly eat much." I retorted, Hermione glanced at Ron. "Well… I think Ronald is full enough." She said. Ron blushed and I giggled. "Well night!" When I was upstairs I slipped out my diary. Now, where to begin, I tried to rack my memories, they were blank, _Oh well._ And I told Tom about Ron with his slugs and the encounter in the common room. After an in-depth chat with Tom I fell in to a deep, but restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The whole school was talking about it, everyone except me. I didn't know what happened. I wasn't there. I think. But anyway it is horrible to think about. I feel somewhat responsible, but I don't know how my brain figured that out. All I hope is that Ron, Hermione and Harry don't get expelled.

"I think they're trying to read the whole library before Christmas!" muttered Ron to Harry, who nodded in agreement. Hermione looked at me and gave me a 'What-are-boys-like' expression. I grinned and gave her a 'How-am-i-supposed-to-know' expression back, she laughed and went back reading. Even though I was against the idea of thinking about the writing on the wall Hermione insisted that I helped her in finding out about the chamber. "Hermione?" she looked up, "Yes Ron?" "Umm, well me and Harry just need a few extra inches-" "No Ronald. You need to learn to do your own homework!" she stood up and walked out of the library, closely followed by Ron just as the bell signalling the end of break rang. I shouldered my bag, "Hey, Miriam. I was wondering if you could quickly help-" started Harry, but before he had finished I had snatched his paper and added everything he missed in a conclusion, checked it for mistakes and gave I back. "Here," I said and rushed out of the library. _Man, I should've just done a Hermione! _I thought to myself as I hurried to History of Magic.

I manged to get in just in time, closely followed by Harry, and slipped into my seat. "Today we are going to be talking- Yes miss-miss…" professor binns trailed away, "Granger, sir. I was wondering if you knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets." "The Chamber of Secrets is just myth and legend it-" "But all myths and legends have a basis of fact. It would still count as History." "No it wouldn't. It is just a" "But-" "There is no proof that Salazar Slytherin built as much as a secret Broom Cupboard. And now" interrupting Hermione "We will continue with solid fact." And that was that, everyone just listened to Goblin wars and rights. I looked over at Hermione who was reading a book. I rolled my eyes and I took a few brief notes before drifting into a wide, wide sea of daydream.

"You tried," I told Hermione, "At least you did that much. Maybe the Chamber of Secrets is some practical joke thing that some 6th years did, you know to scare us." "Somehow I don't think that's true" she replied, "I really thing that it is real! I really do. 'Wattlebird'" we had reached the form room, I stepped inside and made my way over to the armchair in front of the fire. The others came too, Ron was talking, "So if it has opened then someone must have opened it. You know, like an heir of Slytherin. Someone who hates Muggleborns, you know." "Who are you suggesting?" asked Hermione, who was actually looking mildly interested. "Well I was thinking. Malfoy?" said Ron, I looked over from the fire "You know look at his family, they've always been in Slytherin he always boasts about it. They could definatley be descendants and his father's evil enough-" I stood up tears streaming down my face "How DARE you! How DARE you! Y-y-" I stammered and with one last glimpse of the Common Room I rushed upstairs, I heard a faint "Miriam- Please- I'm sorry- Really" it was too late I flung myself onto my bed and sobbed and sobbed. Then I remembered Tom, he always made me feel better. I pulled myself up and reached under my pillow and took a quill out of my bag. '_Oh Tom!' _I began, '_You're the only one who seems to understand me! You're the only person who doesn't mind my name, the only person who dosen't bully me!' __'It's alright Miriam. I'm here for you. You can tell me anything…'_

After talking to Tom I took out my sketchbook and randomly started sketching. Sketching seemed to be one of the things that really soothed me and calmed me down. I must've sketched for about an hour not really meaning to draw anything familiar. But when I looked down I saw a face, a beautiful face. But it was to messy, I cleaned it up and added a few sharper lines and tones and then I looked at it and smiled, I'd drawn a picture of Harry. I folded it in half and put it in the diary which I placed under my pillow.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I feel so sorry for Harry, Lockheart practically kills him each lesson! Harry hates it but I know he does it so that he can keep Lockheart in a good mood as he's going to ask him for a permission slip for the restricted section.

"How'd it go?" I asked, "Great! As you would expect, Lockheart would probably kill for me." He replied, looking at me with a grin. "Well, as long as he doesn't kill you first! One day he'll perform one of those spells-" "-And I'm a goner. Yeah I know! Just gotta be careful." "Come on! Hermione will be waiting for us!" and we both headed off towards the library.

"Here," she said slamming the book down on to a table "_Moste Potente Potions_. Ah, here it is, _The Polyjuice Potion_. Wow! It's so complex and the ingredients… 'Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed and knotgrass' that's easy enough we can get those out of the students cupboard, 'Powdered horn of a Bicorn' Where the hell I we going to get that? And 'Shredded skin of a Boomslang', that'll be tricky too… and of course a bit of whoever we want to change into." "Excuse me!" said Ron, who I promptly turned away from as I still hadn't forgiven him "I'm not drinking Crabbe's toenails if that's-" "We can think of that later, it's the last thing to put in." interrupted Hermione, "And-" "Hermione, how long is this going to take?" asked Harry, her face fell. "Well, if we get all the ingredients it should take about a month." "About a month!?" exclaimed Harry. "But Malfoy could have attacked half of the muggleborns by then!" protested Ron, I glared at him and then turned towards Harry who had snatched the book of Hermione. I was not taking part in the interview with Malfoy, I'd help make the potion yes, but interrogating my brother no. It wasn't fair just because they don't like him, doesn't mean they have to accuse him for something so serious! "Harry, you should just knock him off his broom tomorrow, it'll be fine." Said Ron, _If I was allowed to hex him! _I shuddered.

I woke up early, but not too early, I went down to the great hall which ws deserted and sat down, I poured myself some orange juice and dished up some bacon and eggs. I was eating by myself for about 10 minutes until someone else came in. It was Harry "Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing the seat next to me. "Go ahead." I replied. We ate in silence all you could hear was the crunch of Harry's toast has he ate. After a few extra moments Harry had finished his toast (me having already finished), he looked at me and said "Walk with me?" I blushed "Umm… Sure. I guess." And we both stood up and left by this time several more people entered.

Outside was chilly and bleak with a fine mist, it was beautiful especially the frosted grass, I took a deep breath and then let it all out. I turned around but Harry wasn't there, he had disappeared into the mist. Suddenly I felt a warm hand grasp my own. "Sorry," he whispered and we walked hand in hand together. We reached a willow tree with branches that hung over the lake, leaving an enclosed area under the fronds. He slipped through and held the fronds open for me, I entered. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked looking at him directly into those bright green eyes. My heart melted.

Harry's P.O.V- We stood there gazing at one another for quite a time. My heart having already melted reached out to her with a yearning passion to be hers. "Well, I was wondering… you know… if… if… what I mean to say is… that i… that i… " I looked her tentatively bracing myself to seea glare in her eyes like she Had when she saw Ron, but instead she wore a look of true intrest. "Go on," she whispered, "Well… Miriam i… i… MiriamILoveYouVeryMuchAndIWouldLikeYouToBeMyGirlfr iend." It came all out in a rush and I blushed in embarrassment. She looked shocked, "I… I… I'm sorry- I can't- My parents, my brother- I'm sorry- I truly am-" she looked at me gave me a huge hug, "I truly am sorry, but not now." and she ran out from under the tree and away. I felt like had been kicked in the face, 'I'm truly sorry, but not now.' But if not now, when?

Miriams P.O.V – I felt awful, I had rejected him because of my parents. Why did I not say yes? My parents couldn't stop me… actually


End file.
